This disclosure relates generally to telephony, and more particularly, to multiple party call acknowledgment. Smartphones and other personal electronic devices allow users to save contact information of a multitude of people. These people may be friends, family, colleagues, or coworkers, etc., of the user. In various situations, a user may wish to call all, or a subset of, the contacts in his/her contact lists. This can sometimes cause confusion amongst the recipients of the calls. Thus, there exists a need for improvements in multiple party calling.